1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chamber adjusting device in a strut type suspension system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there have been used a variety of types of suspension systems in vehicles, one of which is a Mc. Pherson type. Said Mc. Pherson type suspension system, which has been widely used, is a strut type suspension system using struts for absorber shafts.
However, the conventional strut type suspension system has no camber adjusting mechanism, and hence, in case a preset camber angle has gone wrong due to veriations in assembling of the suspension system, deformation of a body and the like, there occur some cases where harmful phenomenona such as ununiform wear of tires of the vehicle.